


The Wendigo of Gravity Falls

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Fanfcition, Body Horror, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dipper/Reader - Freeform, Gay, Goats, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It 2018 and now I finally add new tags, It's been deleted., M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, My writing is shitty at first, OC, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Pets, Reader-Insert, Rewriting and Revamp, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Vomiting, Wendigo, after a few chatpers it gets better, and an unnamed man, dipper and mabel are about 16, it's a goat, mentions of cannibalism, minor gore, scraped chatpers, this is my first time tagging; don't kill me, this story is going to be long, you are a sophisticated wendigo, you are a wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED!</p><p>There are…animals roaming about, standing on their hind legs like they shouldn’t, calls of voices on repeat, all of which are coming from the forest. Both share something in common; they’re both a bit…off. Something isn’t right.</p><p>Mason, otherwise known as Dipper, isn’t quite certain how to feel about this new guy. He talks fancy and his mannerisms are…weird, quirky at best. And why does he own a goat? Then again Mable does own a pig…</p><p>(Y/N) claims to be looking for a missing friend, but something is just amidst. And nobody in this story is getting anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Prologue-

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, it is very vaguly suggested that someone raped women and a little girl. It's a one-liner. There is no actual scene containing any sort of non-con actions. It will not be touched upon further. 
> 
> The body horror is not very touched upon and not well described. It is quite vague, I don't believe it to be very graphic. 
> 
> Mentions of cannibalism is because you, the reader; are a Wendigo, therefore you were once human. 
> 
> Minor violence + gore is from a scraped chapter and dream sequence. Not very well described, quite vague, not very detailed. Those scenes are short. 
> 
> Just in case you were wondering from the tags, since they seem like this is a very dark story. It's mostly me pandering honestly. I started this damn fic in 2015, aND IT SHOWS. I also didn't work on this for nearly a year...
> 
> FAIR WARNING: I am rewriting this, so when I'm done, this note might not be adequate any longer. I can also not promise that future chapters will also abide by these notices.

Dark, cold, and numb.

 

Numb.

 

What a strange word.

 

What does it mean to be _numb_?

 

It means to be deprived of all sensations. That was exactly what you felt. Numb.

 

Cold and numb, that pretty much all you've felt for a millennium. The coldness of your body. The darkness that internally consumed you. You couldn't generate any heat, so you were like a walking corpse that didn't quite deteriorate in most place yet. Yes, one could say that darkness is not an emotion. And they would be right. But this was something you could feel since the godforsaken day you became this… _thing_.

 

It was like this feeling in the pit of your stomach that overwhelm you every second of your life. Never fully leaving you. Always there, growing bigger and bigger ever time you "hunt".

 

Aw, yes. Hunt.

 

You didn't exactly want to call it killing. It sounded much to…brutal. Wrong. Dirty. Many humans hunt for sport, right? You didn't really hunt for sport, only when you needed to but...you had to eat, right?

 

After all, being a Wendigo oblige you to feed on the flesh of humans _._

* * *

**((12/10/2017)) Hello everybody! New readers and old; as you guys can tell. I finally fought my OCD and won. Now I can change the title and summary of this story with minimum annoyance/irritation. However, I had to compromise with myself, so I'm keeping the original 'summary' below this new author’s note! So, let’s talk about the new title. As you guys know, I made this reader-insert after I read one story by 7HotChocat1. That story has long since been deleted. Lucian di Angelo brought that to my attention on May 25th when they commented: _So I was looking around for the other wendigo x reader because I was reading it, which is how I found this, but it seems to have disappeared. Any clue where it went?_**

**I tried to find it again since I never did finish reading it, but it was gone. I don't really remember what the story's name was. However** **the story by 7HotChocat1 was in a series they made. It was part one and the series was called The Wendigo of Gravity Falls. ((Or something very similar, but I’m 89% sure it was that title.)) So, as an homage and reference, that's what I decided to rename it. Alright, thank you all for taking the time to read, guys. I really appreciate it. :)**

 

_Original 'Summary':_

Art by life-writer on Tumblr

Yes, I know this is a weird Reader-insert. But I read this Dipper x Male! Wendigo! Reader, (I was bored and it was 2 AM QAQ) and it was REALLY awesome, I just had to my own with a twist. Here's a link to that story.

Link: [archiveofourown.org/works/2587745/chapters/5761238](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2587745/chapters/5761238)

So, the original concept belongs to 7HotChocat1

The plot belongs to me


	2. -Chapter 1-

You looked at the darkened forest before you, leading up to the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls. Aw, yes. Gravity Falls. You haven't been here in quite some time. The people here are much to air-headed and dopey for judgment. You would always sense that something was reason behind the townsfolk's naiveness. But you never pondered on the reason. You didn't have the time. Well, maybe that is a lie; you had all the time in the world. You just didn't feel as if you should pondered on the reason. Something just told you not to…

 

You look at the dirt beneath your blacken hooves. The only reason you were going to hunt on the soil of innocent little Gravity Falls was because someone you were hunting down had flee off into said town. 

 

As much as you could just run through the forest and track down the sinner, you didn't what to alarm the townsfolk of Gravity Falls. Too much trouble. 

 

  
_Changing into my human form and tracking him down like that would be the better solution._ With that "said" you did a child's pose as your skin began to rip and move and bones started to crack & shift. 

 

After a good minute a young adult male no older than 18, stood up right where the Wendigo had been. He had dull (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair, with a (S/C) pale complexity. The small frown on his face slowly turn into a wide grin. _It will be much easier this way. The people here are so naïve if I ask them where the sinner has gone, they will surely point out the way._

 

Looking down at yourself you bushed off some of the dust from you jacket and jeans and made way into the large formation of trees. _Better hurry and get there by morning light._

 

 

-Dipper's P.O.V.-

 

  
_How did I get lost in the forest at the dead of night, again? Oh, yeah. I stupidly chased down a monster after it ran past the shack._ "God, I shouldn't have just went inside the shack like Stanford said…"

 

My flashlight wasn't going to last much longer, I had to hurry up. "But what if the monster follows me back? I don't want to endanger my family..." Biting my lip; I continued the walk the the direction I last saw the monster. 

 

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear something approaching me from behind. _Almost._

 

I internally panicked, I lost all my weapons earlier. I have nothing to defend myself with. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. Of course, I lead out a very manly scream. 

 

As the hand turned me around to face it's owner my flashlight went dead. _Of courseeeeeeee. It decides to go off on me now._

 

I stared at the owner of the hand as they let go of my shoulder. Blinking a few times to adjust to the moonlight, I could faintly make out the silhouette of a person. 

 

Letting out a sign of relief, I hastily stuffed my dead flashlight into the pocket of my hoodie. 

 

"Uh…Hello? Who are you?" I asked in an unsure tone.

 

"If you tell me your name, I will tell you mine." 

 

_Hmmm…well, that voices definitely tells me it's male. He sounds pretty young to. Probably a few years older than me._

 

"Oh…well, fair enough. My name is Dipper." 

 

_There's no point in telling him my real name. No one in this town calls me by my real name anyway._

 

"I see. Well Dipper, my name is (Y/N). And I believe this pack belongs to you?"

 

(Y/N) rises his other hand to reveal a small backpack. _Shit! That's mine._ I lost it when going through some low branched trees. All my weapons and supplies were there. Luckily I had left the journal at the shack.

 

"Oh, yeah. That's mine." I said as I reached for my bag. 

 

"The strap broke."

 

"What?" I asked 

 

"Your backpack. The strap broke." he reply.

 

"Oh." I swung the non-broken strap over my shoulder. It was now or never. _I might not get to bump into anyone else for awhile._ "Hey, (Y/N) I'm kinda lost and I really need to get back to Gravity Falls. Do you know the way to get back?"

 

(Y/N) nodded. "I know my way around this forest. It's been awhile though, so we might get lost."

 

I nodded in agreement. "It's okay. I just want to get the heck out of here." _Before that **thing**_ _follows me_.

 

(Y/N) grabbed my left wrist with a firm grip. I winced slightly, _damn this guy has a hard grip and his fingers are icy cold!_  He didn't seem to hear me as he started to lead me in the opposite direction. 

 

 

-Mabel's P.O.V.-

 

 

_GAH! Where is Dipper! I'm starting to worry. He hasn't been back in two hours. Where is he? Where is he?? WHERE IS HE???_

 

Grunkle Stan placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about him Squirt, he's a tough kid. He probably just got lost. That's all."

"Yeah…I guess." I said looking down at my fidgeting feet.

"Your bother a stubborn kid. He should have went inside went I told him. We could have just looked for the monster the next day." said Stanford.

 

My face lit up. "Does that mean you know what monster that was???" I said excitingly. _Maybe if he knew we could follow it habits, track it down, and find Dipper!_

 

"Sadly, no. Never seen that thing before. I don't even know what it is…" 

 

I gave him the biggest frown and biggest puppy eyes I could muster. 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"100%?"

 

"100%."

 

Before I could say anything else there what a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time of the night?" ranted Stan. The door suddenly flew open before any of us could open it. 

 

It was Dipper!!!! …with some random boy.


	3. -Chapter 2-

-Mabel's P.O.V.-

 

"Dipper!" I shouted, "Where have you been!?!?" with that being say, I engulfed him with a large hug.

 

"Hmmm...elsewhere?" he mumbled into my sweater.

 

The boy with him lightly chuckled. "He means the forest." 

 

I released Dipper and stared at the mysterious boy. "Who are you? And how do you know my bother?"

 

"He's the one who helped me get out of the forest, Mabel." 

 

The Grunkles walked up too see who the Dipper's savior was. _Ha, ha. Savior. That's a funny way to put it. It sound like he almost died or something._

 

"Thanks for bring him back safely…ummm...what's your name, kid?" Stan asked. 

 

"My name is (Y/N), Sir. I don't want to sound rude but you really shouldn't let your nephew chase after monsters. When I found him he was lost, his flashlight just died, and he lost his backpack. Not a good sign."

 

"What? He didn't lose his backpack. It's on his shoulder." 

 

"Actually Mabel, he gave it back to me. I lost it earlier going through some trees." 

 

"What!? Dip-Dip, you're hopeless." 

 

"Hey! No I'm not, you are!"

 

I blew my tongue at him. 

 

"Kids, you're both 16 not 12, act like your age." said a slightly ticked-off Stanford. 

 

(Y/N) chuckled again. "You two are so childish." 

 

 

-Dipper's P.O.V.-

 

 

"Well, I should get going. I'm going to have a busy day tomorrow."

 

"Wait! I haven't seen you around here before. Do you have a place to stay?" asked Mabel.

 

"Mable!" I whipper shouted to her; gabbing her with my elbow, I added, "That's rude! You can't just ask him that." 

 

(Y/N) didn't seem to hear me as he said, "I have a place to stay, but it's at the end of the forest."

 

"It's too late for you to be walking back, alone. Why don't you just stay for the night? You can sleep on the couch." Stan offered. 

 

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness."

 

"It's alright, you brought back my nephew after all."

 

_Hey! Why am I the damsel in distress, here? He got me out of the forest not the desert, God damn it._

 

"Well, I'm going to retire for the night." with that said, Stanford climb up stairs to his room. 

 

"I'll be there in a bit." Stan called after him.

 

"Hey, kid. Do you want to make a phone call to anyone? You know, so your guardians or whatever can make sure you're safe?"

 

"No Sir, I'll be fine. There's no one back at my place to worry about me anyway."

 

Mabel frowned. "Aw…you poor thing. Did you family disown you?" 

 

"No…I just…" (Y/N) hesitated for a moment before continuing "outlived them…"  

 

"Oh…I'm sorry. If it make you feel any better you'er more than welcomed to come hang out with us." 

 

_That's Mabel alright, you do one "heroic" thing and she gushes you with kindness._

 

"Maybe later. I really need to track down something I've…lost track of. Once I've found it though, I'll sure we'll be able to get to know each other better." (Y/N) added a small smile. 

 

"And that's a warp up. Night kiddos!" Stan said as he raced up stairs. 

 

"Nighty-night!"

 

"Night old man."

 

"Good night, Sir."


	4. -Chapter 3-

Your P.O.V.

 

  
   
I watched as the elderly man made his way upstairs as we exchanged good nights to one another. I allowed my human eyes to quickly scan the surroundings of these generous people's residence. I frowned a little bit. It was quite weird, many artifacts were scattered about; both fake and real.  
   
"So..." The human boy I've come to know as Dipper inquired. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you in the forest?" Although I was not facing him I could practically feel that the young boy was raising an eyebrow at me.  
   
I turned to face him.  
   
_Hmmm. I didn't think of an alibi for that._ I thought for a moment as I didn't expect anyone to find me or in this situation, I finding someone. "Well… How do I say this?" I tapped my chain in pretend thought. "The thing I am looking for is really just a person and I have reason to believe that they are somewhere in the forest, if not in town already." My attention went back to the Twins, waiting for their reactions. Mabel was giving me a confused glance while Dipper was giving me a skeptical stare. I waited for their comments.  
   
"Huh? Did the person get lost or something? Who are you finding? Is it your girlfriend?" The female twin asked.  
   
I chuckled a bit, what funny questions. "Ah, I suppose, an acquaintance of mine, and no. I don't have a girlfriend."  
   
"Hmmm... Well, alright!" She seemed content at my short but vague answers. The boy on the other hand seemed to be… Interested in what I had to say.  
   
"Uh, so...(Y/N). I'll get you a pillow and a blanket if you want."  
   
My mouth pressed into a straight line. _Do I really need them? Dreaming is quite unpleasant..._ "Sure." I don't want to seem suspicious to these people. Dipper nodded and went on his merry way, Mabel followed in pursuit.

  
    
  -

  
   
I sat on the couch twiddling with my fingers when Dipper came back with the blanket and the pillow he promised. "Here you go." I took them with a small smile. "Thank you Dipper." He nodded a silent 'You're welcome' and left. He proceeded to turn off the downstairs' light as he went upstairs, preferably to his room.  
   
I hummed a bit, trying to calm my instincts down. I don't want my eyes glowing in the dark. Blinking a few times, I look down at my hands making sure my eyes weren't reflecting any light. They weren't. Thankfully.  
   
I tried scanning my surroundings waiting for my night vision to kick in. Once they did I proceeded to shift the blanket and pillow around on the couch, trying to make myself comfortable before letting sleep take me.

  
   
 -

  
   
 I woke up with a start.  
   
 I didn't know what time it was but something told me it was the dead of night. I didn't care, I could see perfectly fine.  
   
**_GET HIM. GET HIM._**  
   
**_THE SINNER IS HERE._**  
   
**_HE'S HERE. HE'S HERE. HE'S HERE._**  
   
I could feel the sinner’s presence nearby. He could be no less than 2 miles away from me.  
   
I got up immediately. Ignoring the sound of the falling blanket and pillow I calmly speed walked towards the door. I turned the knob and with a click I slowly opened it, walked out, and closed it slowly behind me; not trying to wake up any of the other humans.  
   
**_WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?_**  
   
 I had to find him. I had to find him now.  
   
I took big strides from the dirt paved road to the luscious black forest. Once I made sure I was deep enough in the forest I began tearing away at my human skin, trying to make myself change back faster.  
   
It helped.  
   
Only if by a little bit.  
   
I resisted the urge howl, wouldn't want to be a dead giveaway to the sinner, now that would be a shame, wouldn't it? I could practically feel the sickening black aura leaking out from the sinner's soul. How dare he commit such a crime?  
   
**_THERE HE IS._**  
   
I was only mere yards away from him; I could sense the panic and fear that engulfed him.  
   
**_GET HIM._**  
   
It was time. And I was getting hungry, but then again, I'm always hungry.

  
   
 -

  
   
By the time I was finished and found my way back to the shack, it was already in the early morning. The sun was barely shining on the horizon, or whatever you call it. I don't really remember at this point.  
   
I silently hoped that none of them have awoken yet. Turning the knob quietly I made my way back to the couch. Fixing the blanket and pillow I made myself comfortable again and tried to fall back asleep. It didn't work. _Oh well, I can just pretend._


	5. -Chapter 4-

-Dipper's P.O.V-

 

 

I woke up in the middle of the night. I'm not sure why, but something in my brain screamed at me to wake up. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the blackness of what was my celling. I slowly sat up and started to peel off my covers. Swinging my legs to the side, I made-way towards downstairs. Slowly making my way to the bottom floor, I thought I could grab a quick glass of water and try to find out what had awoke me. 

_Creak. Step. Creak. Step. Silence. Step._

When I got to the bottom floor I could faintly make out the silhouette of (Y/N)'s sleeping body on the couch. Without thinking I sat on the stairs watching him. I'm not sure why, but something compelled me to, like...something wasn't right. It was like my gut was telling me to stay alert and be weary of this stranger. I already was somewhat suspicious of him, being some random 18-year-old in the forest looking for an 'acquaintance' of his. What was he doing out there? What was his motives? Was he working with Bill? _Bill? No, I'm just talking crazy. No way. ...Ugh, I sound so paranoid._ I sighed and was about to get up when (Y/N) suddenly bolted upright. He was sleeping peacefully one second; next second he's sitting up right like he just had an 'Oh, shit!' moment. That startled me but I suppressed a 'yelp'. With wide eyes I proceed to watch him practically jumped off of the couch, power walk towards the door, see him leave my peripheral vision, and hear the door knob click open and close. I'm pretty damn sure he didn't even noticed me. 

"You saw that, right?" 

I turned my head towards the top of the stairs to see my sister, Mable, standing there in confusion. Most likely. 

"Yeah, I did. Why?" 

"Well, isn't that weird!?" she whispered screamed at me while gesturing towards the front door.  

I frowned. "Find a flashlight. We're going to investigate."

"But-"

"No, we're not bringing him to any social justice or anything. We're just trying to find out what he's doing. OK? We're just going to make sure he's okay out there."

"...Alright."

 

- 

  
By the time we got outside he was already gone. Only five minutes had passed though, so he couldn't have gone far. "Come on. We can still find him." I reassured my sister. We started to jog in a general direction. After realizing he wasn't on the road we headed towards the bushes. Carefully walking around trees and various other objects we stay close together and navigated.

"Dude, do you think he's still here? Where did he go anyway?" Mable whispered to me.

"Shhhhhh. I don't know." We heard a twig snap on our left side and immediately snapped our gaze towards the sound. It was just a deer, but just then, as we were about to turn around; we heard a faint scream in the distance.

"HOLY SHIT! What was that, Dipper? You think that was him?" she whispered screamed, in a panic tone. With a slight hint of fear in it. I could tell. But I'm not one to talk. The scream was of one of bloody murder. It was the type that sends shivers down your spine and makes your blood turn icy cold.

"Uh, I think we should leave." I muttered, still slightly spook from the distant scream.

"But, Dip! We have to help him. Or who-ever it is!" I looked at her and she looked at me. I sighed.

"Fine. I think it was coming from this general direction. Come on!" And we ran into the night.

 

  
-Mable's P.O.V.-

 

 

We were running towards the scream, or person. Whatever. When about 10 or so minutes in, we see it, that, _thing_. It was scary looking. Very scary. Monstrous even. 

It was a tall dark figure. It looked like a dear man thing. It's organs were exposed at it's rib cage it looked like it was partially falling apart. And it was...eating?

_What is it...?_

...

**OH MY GOD.**


	6. -Chapter 5-

 -Mable's P.O.V.-

 

  
    
I sharply inhaled. _It was a human._  
   
I mean, I guess it was human. It was too large to be a deer, but I could make out the outline of a human. And that _thing_ was **eating** it. Like, tearing that poor person apart and shoving chucks of flesh into its mouth.  
   
_Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up._  
   
Well, Dipper already did.  
   
I stood there, next to him. Looking like I was just waiting for him to finish emptying out the content of his stomach. But really I was just paralyzed with fear. I really didn't want to move, but if that thing see us. We're dead. Soooo dead.

 

  
-3rd Person P.O.V.-

 

  
   
The twins stood there for a good minute or so until Dipper had regained back the feelings in his legs. The two looked at each other, nodded in a silent agreement, and slowly, but quietly, retrace their steps as best as they could. They both held their breath as they reiterated back. Of course, it was silent the whole trip back with the occasional stumble; as they were too scared to turn back on their flashlights, and a glance around the shoulder; too make sure no one or thing in this case, was following them. Luckily they made it back unharmed, just very shaken up about the whole experience. Although they technically did not come in contact with the thing, still seeing that terribly gruesome site was quite unnerving.  
   
"Oh my god." Mabel quickly turned her head towards her brother, "Who do you think that was?" Dipper casted a glance at her.

"I-I don't know. But I think we should..."

"Wha? What Dipper?"

"Umm... Do you think that might have been (Y/N)? Or his friend...?"

"I-..." She paused for a moment, "Maybe. Look, we don't know yet. We should just head inside." Her brother nodded in agreement and opened the door to the shack.  
  
-

   
Morning came and the birds were out. Mabel raced down the stairs. "Hey! (Y/N), are you there?!" (Y/N) lazily opened his eyes.

"Huh, is it morning already?" he mumbled to himself. She looked at him with slight relief in her eyes. _Ok. So that wasn't him. Then it had to be his friend. Right? Where was he last night anyway?!_

"Yup." She smiled. "You want to join us for breakfast?"

He yawned before answering. "I suppose so," (Y/N) rubbed his eyes, "but it appears we are the only ones awake."

"Oh, yeah. The Grunkles take longer to wake up anyway. I'll just get Dip-Dip right now. How does that sound?"

(Y/N) gave her something shy of a smile. "Sounds like company."

She giggled. "Alright."

  
 

-Mabel's P.O.V.-

 

  
   
I dashed back up the stairs and went to Dipper's room. "Yo, bro. Wake up! Or did you not get any sleep?" My eyes glance back-and-forth in the room. My stare rested on the sleeping figure under the blankets. "Heyyyyyyy. Bro. Wake up." I walked over to him and shook him. That woke him up. Partially.  
   
He swatted at me, "Noooooo, I have to get the Crystal monkey." _Crystal monkey? The heck he dreaming about?_ I poked at his cheek.

"Stop sleep talking. Wake up. (Y/N)'s waiting for us downstairs." At the last one he actually gained conscience. _It's a Christmas miracle. His brain actually turned on!_

"What? Who's (Y/N)?"  
   
I rolled my eyes at him. "Uh…I don’t know, just the boy who got you out of the forest yesterday." I narrowed my eyes at him and rested my hands on my hip. "You didn't get that much sleep did ya?"  
   
He hoisted himself up before squinting his eyes at me. "Nope."  
   
I inhaled. "Of course."  
  
-

  
 "So you got just as much sleep as I did and yet you're still all energetic? How does that work?"  
   
As I tried not to trip down the stairs, I turn my head towards him and gave him a bright big smile, full of my metal braces. "I had some leftover Mabel juice."  
   
He stopped dead in his tracks and put his arms out to stop me. He turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow. I gave him a nervous laugh. "Hey. I stopped with the glitter and plastic dinosaurs."

"Ya sure?" _What a skeptical tone he's using. I feel offended._

"Why yes, of course Sir Dip-Dip." I half bowed in mockery. Now it was his turn to rolls his eyes. He only let it out a huff of air before returning to walk down the stairs.  
   
When we actually got to the part of the living room that had the couch, we didn't see (Y/N) there. That was weird. We didn't take that long.  
   
Well, turns out he was in the kitchen. He had folded the blanket up and put it on the couch and the pillow was on top of it. Plus in the kitchen, he had pulled the chairs out, put the plates and silverware on the table in an organized manner, and even put cups there! I think he was looking for the napkins or something like that. Geez, what a gentleman.  
   
You know, even though I just met him last night; I swear to unicorns he acts so old school and well...formal. You know, like...polite. Not the type of politeness that you get from, like you know, cashiers or something. Or like a receptionist. It's like the type that’s just in their personality; it's the type of formatting of speech that's just their way of talking because they were raised in that manner. Or in my terms, old people! Yeah, (Y/N) is a young looking boy with an old man's soul. Definitely.

 

  
-Your P.O.V.-

 

  
   
"Oh," I gave them a slight smile, "It's seems you have awoken your brother up. Good morning to the both of you."  
   
"Eh, morning." the boy said with a slightly confused tone. I could sense that he was still a bit in a daze.  
   
The girl opened her mouth to begin a new sentence, but was quickly interrupted. It appears that the great uncles have woken up. Or at least one of them has.  
   
"Hey. I see you guys are up early. Huh? Oh, it’s (Y/N) was it?"  
   
 I nodded.  
   
 "My name is Stanford, but please, call me Ford."  
   
 I smiled politely at him. "Good morning Sir." I stretched out my hand for him, he shook it. "If you don't mind me asking, what time is it?"  
   
 "Oh, it's a..." He paused to pull back his sleeve and look at his watch.  "6:37"  
   
"Oh, thank you."

  
-

  
"Well, I'll be off now." I stood up from my seat and pushed the chair in. "Again, thanks for the breakfast. If I remember correctly you open at 8 o'clock? I best get going now." I gave the family a small smile and turn around to head towards the door. I heard their courses of goodbyes and I waved back. _Hmmm, now that I don't have to be in the presence of those humans, I should probably head towards the caves._ I stepped outside of the shack and closed the door behind me. Inhaling some fresh air my gaze turned towards the side of the building. Something caught my eye. As I approach it I realize it was just a goat. He-no, she was eating what appeared to be some form of vegetation. A berry bush perhaps? I wasn't quite sure. This was quite strange, why is a goat catching my attention? Maybe I should bring her with me. I picked up the goat the away someone might pick a medium size dog.  
   
_Eh... It's been a while since I've been here. Which direction were the caves in? Is my old home still there?_ I blinked in confusion until I heard a munching sound.  
   
  _Munch munch munch chew_  
   
 "Don't eat my jacket please..."  
   
 For some obscure reason, I really want to keep this goat...


	7. SCARPING CHAPTERS (A/N)

Guys! I’m scarping some of the other chapters. Why?

Well, this isn’t how I wanted the story to go. The reader isn’t supposed find the sinner until a lot later in the story, but you know…I needed ideas and I took the one you guys gave me. Now, with the last chapter the reader is heading out towards the cave. In 7HotChocat1 story, she’s had the reader go to the caves as well but for other things. (Also, the Hand Witch was your friend…I need to catch up on that story…) If the sinner is gone then there’ll be no reason why the reader would stay, so the whole cave thing would just be copying, since I have no ideas.

I don’t really want to copy her, she just inspired me. So, I’m going to redo some parts of chapter 3, 4, and 5. I was just going to have it be that the reader doesn’t do anything and leaves like he does in the last chapter, but it would be more fun if Dipper had a dream of a Wendigo. :) Anyway I hope you guys don’t mind too much.

I’m still going to leave the old chapters there but I will post the ‘new’ version of them.

See you later guys! I love you all!


	8. -Chapter 3 (NEW VER.)-

Ok, so this is the new version of chapter 3 that the story will be following, I didn't really do anything to Reader-chan's P.O.V. but I did delete about half of it so yeah... Anyway, I replaced that with Dipper's P.O.V. , that part is what is new.

* * *

 

-Your P.O.V.-

 

  
   
I watched as the elderly man made his way upstairs as we exchanged good nights to one another. I allowed my human eyes to quickly scan the surroundings of these generous people's residence. I frowned a little bit. It was quite weird really, many artifacts were scattered about; both fake and real.  
   
"So..." The human boy I've come to know as Dipper inquired. "If you don't mind me asking; why were you in the forest?" Although I was not facing him I could practically feel that the young boy was raising an eyebrow at me.  
   
I turned to face him.  
   
Hmmm. I didn't think of an alibi for that. I thought for a moment as I didn't expect anyone to find me or in this situation, I finding someone. "Well… How do I say this?" I tapped my chain in pretend thought. "The thing I am looking for is really just a person and I have reason to believe that they are somewhere in the forest, if not in town already." My attention went back to the Twins, waiting for their reactions. Mabel was giving me a confused glance while Dipper was giving me a skeptical stare. I waited for their comments.  
   
"Huh? Did the person get lost or something? Who are you finding? Is it your girlfriend?" The female twin asked.  
   
I chuckled a bit, what funny questions. "Ah, I suppose, an acquaintance of mine, and no. I don't have a girlfriend."  
   
"Hmmm... Well, alright!" She seemed content at my short but vague answers. The boy on the other hand seemed to be… Interested in what I had to say.  
   
"Uh, so...(Y/N). I'll get you a pillow and a blanket if you want."  
   
My mouth pressed into a straight line. Do I really need them? Dreaming is quite unpleasant... "Sure." I don't want to seem suspicious to these people. Dipper nodded and went on his merry way, Mabel followed in pursuit.

 

-

  
I sat on the couch twiddling with my fingers when Dipper came back with the blanket and the pillow he promised. "Here you go." I took them both with a small smile. "Thank you Dipper." He nodded a silent 'You're welcome' and left. He proceeded to turn off the downstairs' light as he went upstairs, preferably to his room.  
   
I hummed a bit, trying to calm my instincts down. I don't want my eyes glowing in the dark. Blinking a few times, I look down at my hands making sure my eyes weren't reflecting any light. They weren't. Thankfully.  
   
I tried scanning my surroundings waiting for my night vision to kick in. Once they did I proceeded to shift the blanket and pillow around on the couch, trying to make myself comfortable before letting sleep take me.

 

 

-Dipper’s P.O.V-

 

  
  
I walked up the stairs after turning off the light. I was tired and ready to hit the hay. Rolled my eyes at the darkness, knowing that tomorrow I would get a lecture from Ford. I opened the door to my room, and immediately hurled myself on my bed.  
   
 "Ugh."  
   
 I curled up under the covers.

 

-

 

I was in the very dense part of the forest, trees surrounding me from miles around. I looked up to see into the sky; the moon was out. I blinked. _Where am I?_  
   
_Rustle Rustle_  
   
_What was that?_ I heard noise from my left. I looked in that direction, a path lit with moonlight. I felt compelled to walk down there, to find out what that noise was, at the same time I felt as if I already knew what was making that noise. But I just couldn't tell what.  
   
"Aghhh!"  
   
A blood curling scream ripped through the quiet forest air. It made me jumped out of my skin. It sounded human. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already sprinting down the path. I could hear my labor breathing, the sound of my heart pumping in my chest, and felt the cold night air rushing past my face. It was…kind of exhilarating, in a way. A smile found it's a way onto my face as I forget the situation I was in. I ran for what only seemed like minutes before I abruptly stopped. I saw a man. He was covered in filth as if he's been on the run for days. A tattered business suit with the tie missing, and only one shoe. I couldn't focus on his face for some reason. The man looked like he was pleading with someone. "Please, please. Don't do it. I'm sorry. I really am. No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! PLEASE!" The man covered his arms in an attempt to protect himself from whatever was above him. I slowly looked up, and then I understood why the man was so frightened.  
   
̓̈́͠ M͆͞e͓͔̿̓r̴͎͚͚̳͈̎ͮc̫̜͚̆̉̆̌̒͗ỵ̟̫̐̏?̛̥̥͈̠͈͉ͣ͊ͯͦ̚ ̷̮̖͒ͪ͛̑ͯͪD̦͎͈͈̪͉ͥͩ̇̾̈̚̚i̴͔̺̭͇̔ͯ̂̐̒̎d̂̉̿ͪ҉̟̟̬ ҉̹̞̪̖y̜͚͖̤̓̇͟o̢̞̹̭͔͖ͩ̅̋ͦu̳̖̗͌͐͡ ̡͚̗̙̘͔͆̒̄͛̚s̪̦̤̥̯̟ͅh͎͎̦͉̖́o̶͎͎̜͙w͇̼̱̱̝̲̉ͨ͋̑ ̨̱̟̭̤̤̗ͅm̉͏̹̻e͔̺̰̭ͩ͑ͪ͗ͦ͊̽r̟̤͈͖̭̲̝ͮͧͫ͐̈ͣc̖͎̎̐y̤̟̬͔͕ ͇ͤ̄͂̾̚͟t͆̿o̴͍̞̽ ̈̈̓̍ͣ̊͏̲̲t̤̱͉̪̳̂̌̂̋̏h̩̺ͯ̑̂͒ͦͤͅa̷͛ͦ͛ͥͦ̌t͈̣̜͍̙̘͌ͯ̆̆ ̪̗͔͇͋̅̈́̿l̹͕̺͙̦̬̒̈̊ͮ̒i͌̑ͭ̍̕t̖͍̯̺̖̟̥́ͤ̐ͮͣt̩͉̻̘̱̾l̸̪̬̤̣̤̩̗e̞̝̤̫̹̹̣̾ ̟̞̺̺̲̼͈̕g͕̿̇i͈̹̲̟͚̿ͩ̎ͦ̕r͠l͕͚̩͖̯̎́̽̐ͩ̔?͓̝̟̥̺̾ͯ͛̋ ̨͍̯̣̖̏ͯͨA̖̤̲̤̜̙͉ͬ͆n̯̯̖͕͈̄̾͒͊ͅd̴̥̩͕̹̹̜̱͗ ̹̑͛t̟̭̞͚̼̅̋ͨ͛ͧͥ͑͟ḧ̳͈͍̙͎̘́̓o͍̽̏̋ͥͭs̰̋̿̐ͤ͢e̟͖̣͖̅͌̐̚ ̸͇͂̓ͥw̥̳͕̼̲̘̄̄̊̎̔͞ǒ̺̯͙͙͚͕̼ṃ̛̳͙͔̱̗̆̐ͧ͋e̓̄̂͂͏̫͖͍n͉̲͈̼̎͗?̧̟͚̱͈̇̔͊̆ ̺̣͍̙̭̳͗̉̔Y̹͔̼͕̙ͮ̃̉͜o͖̦̎ͨͯu̼̒͊ͭͣ̃͛͗ ͇̓̇̋̽̓͆͜d҉̠̹̘͍̠͎o̸̞̪͉ ̝͊nͦ̽͐́͜ȏ̝̣͉̫̦̈t̰̩͕͛̉͡ ͈̜͝d̴̜̥̰͇̳͚͙̑ͫ̑̊e͚̙̍̌́ͬ͗̇̆ͅs̸̟͍̟͕̣ͭ̓͛̑ẽ̡͔͑ṟ̰̦̉̊ͥv͔̮̈́̄̎ͦ͋e̘͎ͬ̂͐̇̓̽ ̛m̄͋eͯ͆͗́̔̐҉̖̫̬ŗ͉̜͇̃c̗̥̾y̞̲͉̰̝̭̎̕.̸̺̲̱̥̣͂́  
   
That thing's voice... It was... Scratchy, hideous, demonic, I couldn't even explain what it sounded like. Just...horrible things. _What is that thing?_ It raised its deteriorating arm, ready to strike the man. "STOP!" I yelled.  
   
I got no reaction. _What! No, I'm right in front of them._ The creature brought down its arm and-  
   
I woke up.


	9. -Chapter 4 (NEW VER.)-

-Dipper's P.O.V.-

 

 

I jolted awake, my eyes opening up to nothingness. I could hear my breathing. _Was that a dream?_   I sat up, resting my head in my hands. "Okay...that was just a dream." _Who was that man? Was that a message? What was that thing anyway?_  I took a deep breath; in and out. Alright, calm down Dipper, just record that in your dream journal. I looked at my digital clock. It read 6:05. _Damn, it's early._ I felt around for my lamp, found it, and turned it on. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed to be in place. Then, I reached underneath my bed, pulled out my dream journal, and grab a pen from my nightstand.   ** _Random dream tonight, forest setting. Running down a strip of road. Saw something. A person I think? Might have been a man. There was a monster trying to kill him. Perhaps a sign for something?_**

I finished my entry and closed the journal. My throat felt dry. "Ugh...I think a need a glass of water." I set my stuff aside and got up. Slowly walking towards the door, I head down the stairs. I stopped at the last step. The moonlight from the windows illuminated the down stairs. I headed to the kitchen, but stop dead in my tracks. The silhouette of (Y/N)'s from was sleeping on the couch. I could barely hear his soft breathing. It was almost a bit too quiet, really. I just stared at him. I'm not sure why, but something compelled me to, like...something wasn't right. It was like my gut was telling me to stay alert and be weary of this stranger. I already was somewhat suspicious of him, being some random 18-year-old in the forest looking for an 'acquaintance' of his. What was he doing out there? What was his motives? _Was he working with Bill? Bill? No, I'm just talking crazy. No way. ...Ugh, I sound so paranoid._ I sighed and went into the kitchen, got my glass of water and gulped it down.  _I really need to go back to sleep. It's 6 in the freaking morning._ I passed by (Y/N) again, but stopped and turned around. Looking back at him, I just knew something was wrong.

I might not find out, but I sure wanted to.

I went back up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

 

-Mable's P.O.V.-

 

 

It was a nice and beautiful morning. Birds were singing, flowers are blooming, and I feel like I shouldn't finish this sentences. Anyway, I was already racing down the stairs by 7 something. As usual, I was the first one awake. Or so I thought. (Y/N) was already up! _That's just not fair! And weird. Why is he up so early?_

He was in the middle of folding his blanket when he noticed I was there. "Oh, good morning Miss." He smiled at me.

_Heh heh._ I blushed a little and smiled back. "Morning to you too!" I gave a small wave. "Why you up so early? I'm usually the first one awake..." I mumbled the last part to myself. He puts the now folded blanket on the couch before turning back to me.

"I tend to wake up at dusk mostly, so waking up at a time like this is an easy tack."

"Hmmmh." I looked at him again, he'd already turned back to place his pillow on the blanket.  _Well, I need to think of something to talk about. ... Oh! Wait, I've got it!_ "So...(Y/N)?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"I suppose so," (Y/N) rubbed his eyes, "but it appears we are the only ones awake."

"Oh, yeah. The Grunkles take longer to wake up anyway. I'll just get Dip-Dip right now. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like company." (Y/N) gave me something I can only say was a shy of a smile.

 For some reason this made me giggle. "Alright." I said.

I dashed back up the stairs and went to Dipper's room. "Yo, bro. Wake up! Or did you not get any sleep?" My eyes glance back-and-forth in the room. My stare rested on the sleeping figure under the blankets. "Heyyyyyyy. Bro. Wake up." I walked over to him and shook him. That woke him up. Partially.

He swatted at me, "Noooooo, I have to get the Crystal monkey." _Crystal monkey? The heck he dreaming about?_ I poked at his cheek.

"Stop sleep talking. Wake up. (Y/N)'s waiting for us downstairs." At the last one he actually gained conscience. _It's a miracle. His brain actually turned on!_  

"What? Who's (Y/N)?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Uh…I don’t know, just the boy who got you out of the forest yesterday." I narrowed my eyes at him and rested my hands on my hip. "You didn't get that much sleep did ya?"

He hoisted himself up before squinting his eyes at me. "Nope."

I laughed at him. "Of course ya didn't."

 

-

 

"Ugh! I just don't get it. How are you always so energetic in the morning? How does that work?"

As I tried not to trip down the stairs, I turn my head towards him and gave him a bright big smile, full of my metal braces. "Dipper, the answer is Mabel juice."

He turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? **That** stuff?" I gave him a nervous laugh.

"What? I stopped with the glitter and plastic dinosaurs."

He just grunted in response. I felt offended, he could have at least gave me a 'Yeah, ok.', but no. I don't get anything. I huffed at him. He just looked at me funny again. I waved him off.

When we actually got to the part of the living room that had the couch, we didn't see (Y/N) there. That was weird. We didn't take that long.

Well, turns out he was in the kitchen. He had pulled the chairs out, put the plates and silverware on the table in an organized manner, and even put cups there! I think he was looking for the napkins or something like that. Geez, what a gentleman.

You know, even though I just met him last night; I swear to unicorns he acts so old school and well...formal. You know, like...polite. Not the type of politeness that you get from a cashiers or something. Or like a receptionist. It's more like the type that’s just in their personality; it's the type of formatting of speech that's just their way of talking because they were raised in that manner. Or in my terms, old people! Yeah, (Y/N) is a young looking boy with an old man's soul. Definitely.

 

  
-Your P.O.V.-

 

 

I was looking around for something to use as a napkin. Originally I was planning on doilies, but then I remembered that I was in Gravity Falls.  There are not going to be any doilies here. I turned around to check if the young humans have come down. "Oh," I gave them a slight smile, they have. "It's seems you have awoken your brother up. Good morning to the both of you."

"Eh, morning." The boy said with a slightly confused tone. I could sense that he was still a bit in a daze.

The girl opened her mouth to begin a new sentence, but was quickly interrupted. It appears that the great uncles have woken up. Or at least one of them has.

"Hey. I see you guys are up early. Huh? Oh, good morning, uhhh... (Y/N) was it?"

 I nodded. "Yes, my name is (Y/N)."

 "My name is Stanford, but please, call me Ford."

 I smiled politely at him. "Good morning Sir." I stretched out my hand for him, he shook it. "If you don't mind me asking, what time is it?"

 "Oh, it's a..." He paused to pull back his sleeve and look at his watch.  "7:21"

"Oh, thank you."

   
-

 

"Well, I'll be off now." I stood up from my seat and pushed the chair in. "Again, thanks for the breakfast. If I remember correctly you open at 8 o'clock? I best get going now." I gave the family a small smile and turn around to head towards the door. I heard their courses of goodbyes and Stan correcting me. Saying it was 9:30. I waved them back.

_Hmmm, now that I don't have to be in the presence of those humans, I should probably head towards the caves._  I stepped outside of the shack and closed the door behind me. Inhaling some fresh air, my gaze turned towards the side of the building. Something caught my eye. As I approach it I realize it was just a goat. He-no, she was eating what appeared to be some form of vegetation. A berry bush perhaps? I wasn't quite sure. This was quite strange, why is a goat catching my attention? Maybe I should bring her with me. I picked up the goat the away someone might pick a medium size dog.

_Eh... It's been a while since I've been here. Which direction were the caves in? Is my old home still there?_ I blinked in confusion until I heard a munching sound.

  _Munch munch munch chew_

 "Don't eat my jacket please..."

 For some obscure reason, I really want to keep this goat...


	10. -Chapter 5 (NEW VER.)-

-Dipper's P.O.V.-

 

  
   
 It was about 7:47 when (Y/N) left. Stan had already woken up by then and had joined us for breakfast. He asked (Y/N) one too many questions; most would look at this and brush it off as him just be being curious. But I knew better. He was up to something, or maybe he was just being paranoid. Can't really tell. The old man's goofy sometimes.  
   
 "Hey Dipper, help me with the dishes! I don't want to do them by myself." I looked back at Mable, standing nearby the sink. I rolled my eyes at my sister. _Seriously?_  
   
 "No, I did them for you last time. Do it by yourself." I whine back at her. _Two can play at that game, sis._  
   
 She frowns at me.

  
  
   
 -Your P.O.V.-

 

  
   
 I'm not sure where to go, as I've said before; it's been awhile since I've been to the cave. Has someone been in there since I’ve left? _I highly doubt that._ It's probably just covered in dust, layers of it. Speaking of such, where shall the goat's living quants be? _Hmmm, I might need to make some room..._ I stetted her down and walked along the dirt road, the goat trailing behind me. Animals always do this. Either they see me as a very big predator and back away or follow me. In other words they either sense the real me or just sense the deer part.  
   
 As I was going down this ‘trail’ I remembered that whatever the human boy was searching for was still out and about, lurking somewhere in the forest. I recall the conversion we had last night.

  
   
_/Flashback/_  
  _Two young boys were walking in the silence of the night forest. One had (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes; he was obviously leading the other one behind him. The second boy was shorter than the first. He was stumbling over tree roots and occasionally a rock. The one time his did actually trip, the other boy was quick to catch him. He simply looked back and stuck his arm out. That was enough to stop the falling boy._  
   
_"Be careful, please. You wouldn't want me having to carry you back just because you hit your head or twisted your ankle, now would you?" (Y/N) humored himself._  
   
_“Uh, sorry. It’s just that it's pitch black. How can you see anything? You seem to be walking perfectly fine.” Dipper regained his balance, brushing off any dust that got on him; if there was any at all._  
   
_(Y/N) pressed his lips into a straight line. He didn’t think that the human was going to be this curious. “Hmmm,” he began; a frown was prominent on his face, “the moonlight of course.” He waved off nonchalantly; a somewhat smug look replaced the frown on his face. “And just plain practice.” He added as he walked away. Dipper was quick to follow his trail. The trees were pretty dense, causing the moonlight to barely reach the forest floor._ **He must have real good eye slight. I can barely see shit.** _They continued to walk further toward the edge of the forest. After a while in silence, one of them spoke up. “So Dipper, pray tell. Why are you out and about here at this ungodly hour?” Dipper looked up at the back of (Y/N)’s silhouette. A chuckle was finding its way up his throat._  
   
_“You’re not going to believe me if I told you.”_  
   
_A smile appeared on (Y/N) face. “I’ve heard lot of crazy things. I highly doubt yours could be any worst.”_  
   
_Dipper sighed, “Alright,” he started, “I was looking for a…monster.” He waited a moment and stopped as soon as (Y/N)’s footsteps abruptly came to an end. He bit his lip, he could tell this man was about to ridicule him._ **Shit, he doesn’t believe me. Probably thinks I’m a weirdo now. I hope he doesn’t leave me here. Well, I don’t think he’ll do that. I mean (Y/N) seems a bit off, but-**  
   
_(Y/N) began to laugh, a slow one that quickly got louder, but still quite over all. Dipper curled up his fist._ **Now he’s laughing at me? Asshole.**  
   
_“Oh, of course, the youth are the only ones who realize what’s going on. Oh please; do continue. What did this monster look like?” Dipper was taking back a little._ **Wait, does he actually believe me? Or is he mocking me?** _He was going to speak as soon as the other boy stopped laughing. Instead, (Y/N) went dead silent and froze up. He quickly turned to the younger boy and covered his mouth with his palm. Dipper looked at (Y/N) with confusion, then with fear._ **What the fuck is he doing?!** _He could see (Y/N) face, dimly illuminated by the little bits of moonlight. His eyes were wide with fear and woven with seriousness he’s only seen in people much older than themselves. This sent a chill down Dipper’s spine. (Y/N)’s gaze traveled to their left. Dipper’s gaze also followed, but failed to see anything in the nearly pitch black forest. He squinted a bit, still trying to see if he could make out whatever alarmed (Y/N) so much. He had no such luck._  
   
_SNAP!_  
   
_They both tense up as they heard the loud noise of a large twig snap; it could be no farther than 20 feet away from them. (Y/N) face twisted into a scowl, a noise ripped from his throat that Dipper could only describe as a growl. He quickly let Dipper go before shoving him behind himself, making sure Dip’s back was too a tree._  
   
_To say that Dipper had no idea what was going on would be lying. He knew damn well what was happening, but what was the apparent threat and why was (Y/N) acting like this, was a damn mystery too him._  
   
_Crunch_  
_Crunch_  
_Crunch_  
   
_The slow crunching of leaves was a dead giveaway to the creature’s advancement. (Y/N) rolled his eyes in the darkness._ **Can’t this thing smell me? Why isn’t it scared? How unusual.**  
   
_Crunch_  
_Crunch_  
_Crunch_  
   
_(Y/N) slightly moved forward, testing out if the thing would go away if he provoked it a little bit. The monster snorted before moving closer to where the two boys were. It-_

 

* * *

 

 

**(A/N: Just so you know, the monster that alarmed you was just some random one. The one Dipper went out to look for will come back as small plot point later on. ;) And the flashback is in third person, in case you couldn’t tell already. Sorry for the cliffhanger because...writer's block.)**


	11. Why? (A/N)

Sorry, but I don't feel like rewriting a version for you guys. Instead I'll link you to the chapter on Wattpad.

Here you guys go: [wattpad.com/295676917-older-dipper-x-male-wendigo-reader-why...](https://www.wattpad.com/295676917-older-dipper-x-male-wendigo-reader-why-a-n)  



	12. -Chapter 6-

_Rustle_

 

I immediately turned around as I heard the noise from behind me. "Hmmm?" The bushes to my left started to part as a young doe* emerged. My eyes soften at the site. _Ah, it is just an innocent creature._ Behind myself I heard the goat bahhh as I slowly creeped closer to the young deer. It backed away a step, but overall staying relatively still. My hand reached out to pet it. It merely looked back at me with those big black eyes of her. I patted her head and stroked her ears, then scratch under her chin like a dog. "Well, off with you now. Your family is waiting for you." It shook its head and took off as if she understood me. A smile found its way onto my face. _Maybe it can understand me. I'm not sure. I'm a monster not an animal._

 

"Bahhhh!"

 

The sound of an animal's voice snapped me out of my trance. I turned around in surprise only to see the goat half a mile away from me, facing me, beckoning me to hurry up. _How did I not hear her walk over there? Was I so induced by that deer?_ I shrugged it off as the supernatural occurrences in this town and continue to walk towards her.

 

-Time Skip-

 

The goat kept fidgeting under my arm. I was carrying it like I had before because the trail was becoming narrow. I didn't want her to fall so I picked her up. If I remember correctly, goats were meant to walk on this type of rocky terrain. But I don't exactly recall and I didn't want to risk it. "Now you stop your whining; we're almost there. Just a little longer." It seemed to ignore me as it started to wiggle out of my grasp. I was surprised when the goat sprung free and started to quickly run down the rocky road. I stood there for a second, left behind in the dust. "What...? Hey, come back!" I yelled as I started to give chase. She galloped down the path as I ran after her. I could quickly catch up to her but, I did not want to. This was...admittedly fun. A chuckle left my mouth as I realized that the goat was doing this on purpose. _It's playing a game with me, right?_

 

-Time Skip (blame my writer's block)-

 

The goat was walking by my side in a slow pace as we trailed on the cave’s path. The immense structure began to come into view. "Huh, we're here." I annotated. Glancing over my shoulder, it only showed an empty path. On one was behind us. _Good._ I turned back to face the rock formation in front of me. "Okay, I haven't done this in a while." I cracked my knuckles before walking up to the cave's entrance, looking up I saw the pointy rock formations dripping with water. A bat or two flew place to place above us. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “H̹͉̦̍ͭ͘͡q̶͉ͭͮ̅ͣẃ̘͉͎͕͚̹̊͂͡ụ̬̟͖͕͚̼̈̾ͤͪ͐̽̑̋͘͝d̪̩ͤ̈́̅ͫ̚q͙͓̳̭̈̋ͮf͊ͪ͏̛͚̣͍̝̱h̩̠͖̗̙̓̇ͫ̿̇̏͆̃ ̲͓̎͊͟͡r͚͙͈̤̹̠̭͉͑̆i̶̼̯̗͉̫̗͔ͥ̅̕ͅ ̳̺̼̦͈̰͚́̒͞w̙̫͔̬̲̫̰̃ͦ̈̓͝ͅk̙̼̙͐́͝h͈̠͍͎͉͈̔̽ͫͫ͗̃̉̎̒͢͞ ̷̢͍̩͍̱̝͚̠͛̄̑̈̄͐ͯͮf̷̴͉̱̙̋ͫ͋̐ͣͮ͢d̶̯͚̟͐͗̂ͪ̄̚͜y̮̰̝̘̫͎͎̒͌̕͟h̺̖̲͉̫͙̱̦̊ͫ̈̍͡.͍͓̱̟̝̱̞̌͐̓ͪ̋̓̇ ̘̼̽̕͠͡Ŝ͌̿́ͦ͋̈́҉̯̳̤̯o̼̲̳̻̰͇̗̦͍̐͋̍̀h͎̖̙̭̊d̛̻̘̱̥͉̤̉ͪ͗ͨ̆͡͞v͍͙̰̖̙̗̦͖̺ͫ̈ͣ͂́͒̄͞ḫ͋ ͎̠̝̜̙̲͖̣̽ͦͨo̡̤̗̯̪̝̰͒ͮ̆ͧ̒̒́h̷̢̡͖̳̞͓͈ͧ̔̏͂ͫ̚̚w̴̸̵̜͒͐̑ͩ̐͗͌̄ ̘̲̞̒͗́͛͛̚͟͝p̵̱̙̤̳̤̤͓̾̾ͤ̔͛̅̏͠h͍͚͈͍̅̕ ̢̼͚͇͖͙͔̟̳̿̒ͭ͌̆ͪl̜͉͕̭͉͇͍̩ͪ̍̄̍ͨ̇͐́ͅq̘̣̼̯̾ͭ̃̿̏ͫ̌.̸̒̔̉̈̊ͮ̈͋̐͏̧̭̰͕ ͈̀͂̓̑͝Ů̵͈̜̮̞̮̼͆̊͝ͅhͫ̀̓̂͒͏̨̠͙̩͓̣ẙ̸̤̩̦̱ͮ͟ḩ̹̊ͧ͑̊̂d̮͕̻̥͔̮̮̀̅ͨ̑ͭ͟o̻̹̖͔̗̘̤ͭ̃̓͗̽ͯͣͯ̋ ͙̩͖̘̋̅͆ͮͣͯͅb̵̄́̇ͯ́҉̰̗͙̤̺̱̪̬ṙ̶̩̞̩̉ͥ̈́̇͋x̼̗̮̱̮̪̪̜̝̐ͣ̐̔͗ͭ͂u̵͓͍̹̫͓̜̞̦͊̇ͣ̑ͣ͂͋v̤̖͉̻ͨ̌h̭̻͕ͣ̑̈̀̐ȯ̸̵̭̟̗̙ỉ͎͉̭͇͈͇͑͛ͥ͌̐̒̉͡ ̪̲̮̗̯̞̼̪ͣ͂̈̋̓̋͌ͧ̚͞w̷̴̨̪̫̞̩̺̠̦̋̈̐̏̂ͫ̍r̵͍͙̝̗͚̠͚͎̂̒̌̅ͣ̂̄̈͡ ̸̶̸͉͙̙̱͖̱̲̖͗̎͊p̢͙̿͛͊̋ͯ̀h̴̝͚͌͗̌̂̆̒̏.̡̮̯̩͔͇͓͙̅͑͊̆ͨ̔ ̪̪̉͊W̜̹̱̞̱͙̻ͦ͐ͨ̎̊̃͢k̵̢͚̲̬͍͗ͪ͒l͔͇͎̼̥̱̽ͬ͜v͈͇͓͓̼͉͕̽ͮ̀̈̐̓͐̀͞ ̘̱̘̯̹̮̬͊ͮ̐ͣͫͤͧ͐̑l̸̳̳̟̦ͮ̏̃ͯ͊ͨ̅̄͘͜v̶̥͇̙͓͔͉̮̻͔̀ͩ̋ͮͥ͡ ̑ͦ̄҉͕̠̼̼̀ͅd̢̠̘̫͍̅̾̌́͌̈́̈ͭoͫͩ͌҉̤̗̺o̡̱̯̰̬̭̪̟͛̍̽́̍ͤͦ ̸̱̗̫̠̭̰̺̔ͨL̗̘̠̘̱ͮͥ̔̓̐ͧ̂͢ ̢̡͎͖͙͈͇̘̓͐ͅͅd͍̯̯̲͇ͧ̀͐̽̕v̸̥͎͍̭̘̈́̌͢ͅn̩͉͈͎̣̖͈̓́ͥ̐͟.̡̠̻̰̋”** I smiled as I heard the sound of large heavy gates slowly creaking open. I opened my eyes and looked up the cave. Two large stone doors stood on each side, opened, to reveal the contents within. I could hear the goat fidgeting with uneasy. “There, there girl. Calm down, shhhhh.” I petted her between the ears to smooth her.

 

“Bahhh!”

 

Without hesitation I walked forward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* I like the idea that reader-chan can smell the scent and pheromones humans and animals produce. This way you can tell what sex something is or what species it is. Of course if it's a random monster, you won't be able to tell what it is because you won't recognize the scent. Also you have to be kind of close to it, unless it's human. Then you can smell them from a pretty far distance.

 

**So I Caesar Cipher-ed it and Zalgo Text-ed it. :) (Translation: Entrance of the cave. Please let me in. Reveal yourself to me. This is all I ask.)

 

 

(A/N): Yeah, I know one can’t really call this a chapter. It’s more of a work in progress to be honest… But hey, by now you all should know when I see an opportunity for a cliffhanger, 9 times out of 10; I’ll take it. (Well, at least the people on Quotev know this. Especially those who have read my Creepypasta x Doll! Reader story. Every. Single. Chapter. XD _And it pisses so many people off._ )

 

Ok, so the reason why this is so short is because I’ve been trying to update 3 stories at once and that has not been going well. Second off, school. I hate high school. I’m in Per AP Bio and while it is not a hard class for me. I’m a lazy, lazy, procrastinator. =w= Very lazy. They just make you do more work that necessary. Ugh.

 

Heck, I’m too lazy to write in my diary! (Yes, I have one…and two journals… ._.)

 

Also, home life is starting to turn toxic again… I really can’t be on the computer too much if I want to keep my grades up and deal with what is happing right now…

 

So, I’m just going to leaves off with this note, **on my Tumblr I will post Updates Schedules, hints for story plots and stuff, previews for things, and WIPs for chapter idea and things of that sort.**

 

Tumblr: <http://blackdevilwhitedemon.tumblr.com/>

 

PS: You can find that stuff under the tag #updates

 

 

((Edit: I actually finished this about a week and a half ago, it's just that I couldn't get on here to post it. Stuff at my house has seemed to calmed down, so I might be able to write more. :) Although, just knowing my house hole, something is going to happen (I feel like it's going too be _real_ soon...) and I'm going to have to leave again. But until there, I'll be working on really anything. :/ I'm just pretty sure I'm not going to make chapter 7 for a while.

Who knows. Not me. :'^) ))


	13. -Chapter 7-

_This place is dusty._ Was the first thing that came to mind as you walked in. _Dear God, this place is forsaken. I should probably clean this all up before letting the goat in. I don’t want the air to kill it._ You quickly turned around to coo at said animal. “Hello there again. I think you should stay outside.” You bent over to softly whisper to your hooved companion. She merely looked at you before pushing forward, right pass you. A disgruntled noise left your mouth, but you expected it. The moment you start to hear it wheezing though, you’re putting her outside in a heartbeat. _Huh, heartbeat. I don’t have one._

“Bah?”

“Yes, yes. I know. I’m coming along.”

-

It was funny to think you never saw yourself doing something like this again. Here you where, in a ‘bunker’ of some sort, in a cave. What where you doing? Sweeping the floor with an old broom like you were Snow White, of course. Although, you kinda needed to; the floor was absolutely filthy. Riddled with layers of dust and clumps of dustbunnies scattered about. The floor wasn't even the color it uses to be, but it was simply gray now. Oh yeah, and there were spiders; like everywhere. They kind of didn't irritate you too much. After a while though, you got tired of them crawling all over you and decided to scare them off. This also scared your goat companion but, you got her to calm down and eventually get back inside the cave with you. As of now, you had successfully swept a good portion of the main part of the cave. Well the floor at least. The walls were a completely different story; especially with all the spiders and cobwebs lying about. Thank God your goat friend was sleeping so you could clean peacefully. Speaking of such; you should probably turn around to check up on her-

She wasn't there.

“Fu---shoot” You mumbled. You almost spoke a swear word. Shame on you. “Um, friend. Where have you left?” You called out with false hope. Your friend was probably too far away to hear you right now. Maybe you should go look after her. You decided that your cleaning session could wait, and walked out of the cave’s exit. Now thinking about it, you probably should of closed the exit. But then again, you didn’t want the air to choke your new friend. _I need windows._ You thought in exasperation.

 

**-Time Skip bc I don’t have a will to live anymore-**

Well, this was no use. You’ve been searching for the darn thing for over an hour. You’re losing time. The goat was not on the rocky trails, nor did she seem to be in any parts of the forest that you’ve checked so far. _Ah, great. Now, I’m looking for two people._ You joked around with yourself. You came to Gravity Falls to look for that damned sinner. Who of which has been on the run from you now for longer than you would love to admit. Now, you were getting yourself basically ‘lost’ in the forest, looking for an animal you haven’t even known for a day. What a great way to start your hunt. You could feel your attitude drip with fresh sarcasm. _What was lovely day it is._ A frown fell upon your face at your last sarcastic thought.

_Oh._

You smelt a human nearby. Their scent tickled at your nose. You pupils dialed. Who was it? Was it the sinner, a random townfolk, or…a tourist? You slowly made way towards the scent, the lost friend in question long forgot. Instead, hunger led you. It was a pretty compelling felling after all. Once you got close enough, you recognized the scent. It wasn’t one you’ve known for too long, but you could differentiate it. It was the human boy Dipper. Now that you think about it, Dipper is a very odd name. You never heard a human be called that before. You quickly made a mental note to ask him about such later. For now, you shook your head to clear your eyes. As they went back to ‘normal’, you decided to see if he required assistant. “Hello? Dipper? Is that you?” Said boy in question jumped up a few feet into the air before turning around to face your general direction.

“Wha-? Who?” His words tumbled out. His eyes scanned over the tree line, trying to locate the origin of the voice; before landing on you. You simply waved in response. “Huh? (Y/N)? You…” He stopped himself as he started to advance toward you. “Why are you here now? Still looking for…” He paused again, having that look on his face that told you he was recalling something. “Friend of yours?”

You gave him a silent smile and nodded. Then, suddenly remembering why you left your old cave in the first place, you dropped you smile and frowned. Shaking your head as you spoke. “Actually, I would have to say no. I am currently looking for…uhh, my pet.” _Yes, pet. That’s sounds believable. That is the only reason I can think of to explain why I am looking for a goat._

“Pet?” He question with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, my pet goat.” Was your smooth response.

“You have a pet goat?” There was a hint of humor bubbling beneath his voice.

“Hmmh.” You gave him a smile again. People always seemed to act calmer when you smiled. And it made human females act weird, but you had an idea or two on why…

“Oh, that’s wei- Well I mean-Ok. Do…do you want help looking for them? And how come you didn’t mention them earlier?”

You felt cold sweat tricked down your neck. _Why is this human always so curious? Perhaps this is why he of all people noticed the things that went about in the queer sleepy town._ “In all honesty, she slipped my mind. That’s why I’m trying to look for her right now.” You were just saying things left and right at this point. You hoped you could remember all the things you’ve said, so nobody picks up on any inconsistencies within your story. Things got annoying to you when people pick up on inconsistencies. _They’re probably not smart enough, and if it happens to not be the case, I can always just eat them._ You reminded yourself, while you tired avoid eating people who didn’t deserve it. You had to admit to the fact that you would eat people who got too suspicious. It was simply too much of a hassle not to. “Like I said, she slipped my mind. Should we start searching now?” Your smile was smaller, and a bit more forced at this point. Dipper on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice, and ran a hand to his hair.

“Yeah, sure man. Any distinct marking?”

“Well, she had those… Um, you know. Between her eyes she had a diamond shaped patch of fur. It’s much darker than the rest of her coat.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

 

-Dipper’s P.O.V.-

 _‘Oh?’ Really? Why am I so awkward right now?_ “Well, um. Let’s go find her.” I turned around to start searching. _Where the hell would that goat be? Who knows how long it would take to find it. Who even has a pet goat?_ I suddenly remember that my sister has a pet pig and shook my head. At least it’s not that goat Gompers. Seriously, that animal seems to teleport. It’s actually kinda creepy.

\-----------------------------

**Oh my God I did not realized it had been nearly a year (about 11 months) since I last updated…but then again. I did the same thing with my Creepypasta x Doll!Reader thing… But I didn’t want to touch that story. I actually kinda like this story??? Man, I am so sorry.**

**I don’t need to write an explanation on why I haven’t been updating this, so I’m not. But let me just tell you that this chapter is technically incomplete. I just needed to post something for you guys, so I’ll continue next chapter on this stuff. Plus, I’m having you guys vote on the name of the goat! (Even though I just know that most of the comments will be coming from Wattpad…)** **((What's weird is that I wrote this a VERY long time ago. I just never finished it. So 2 weeks ago I saw how long it had been, and rushed out the last couple sentences. [I had other stuff to do, so I didn't have much time for this chapter???]))**


	14. -Chapter 8- (VOTING ENDED)

-Dipper's P.O.V.-

 

How does anybody navigate their way through a forest? Everything looks the same, hell; even I'm confused on how I do it half the time. It's like my body just knows where to go. Like it's scripted—wait a minute. Aren't I answering my own question?

_Munch_

_Munch_

_Munch_

_Is that...oh, it is._ I drawl back a part of a bush to reveal a smaller-than-Gompers goat. With a diamond shaped patch between the eyes; and just like (Y/N) said, it’s darker than the rest its coat." Hey, (Y/N). I think I found her!" I cupped my hand around my mouth to help echo my voice. (Y/N) turned out to be a couple feet behind me, seeming to be caught in a bush. He attempts to get his pant leg unstuck, atlas, to no avail. _Ha._

"Did you?" He questions when he finally looks up. Which was a mistake, because when he did, he ended up stumbling forward and falling flat on his face. I winced at his unintentional action and asked if he needs any help. "I'm fine. Although I'm not sure if my dignity is." He mumbled from his place on the ground, and then picked himself up to brush off dirt while I tried not to startle the goat. The goat's just...well, standing there. It's like it's staring into my very being...or soul. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. It wouldn't be the first time and I highly doubt it will be the last.

 

-Your P.O.V.-

 

 _Did I **really** just fall down? This is why I haven't caught the sinner yet._ I mentally sigh and scold myself for being clumsy. I'm a literally wendigo and I just got my pants leg caught upon a bush. This within itself is quite sad. "Where is she? She shouldn't run away, she's quite calm. Although I would advise not to touch."

"Got it." He snapped his hand to do a 'finger gun' at myself. Yes, I know what a 'finger gun' is. I observe enough of the young to understand what that is. They're so much easier to lead astray into the forest...into **my grounds.**

I jog up to where he stood and just as he claimed, the goat was just standing there. I think she is eating a weed? Is that not healthy for it? I know not. _Ugh, why am I trying to care for a goat if I don't know how?_ I motion for the boy to move aside, he obliged and steeped away for me. I moved forward to crouched down and put my hand out. Wait a minute...you don't do that to a goat— _I don't care_. "Come here." I cooed. That seemed to always work before, why wouldn't it now?

"Wait, shouldn't you-?"

The goat came forward and rests its chin upon the flat of my hand. I feel blessed in that moment and the human behind me is quite now. _Why did he stop talking mid-sentence?_ "Are you alright?" I spoke out to him, unsure if the comment was from concerns or sheer curiosity. Perhaps it is a mixture of both.  

He blinked at me, and then shakes his head. "Nothing, just...I don't usually see goats being that obedient or docile for that fact."

"Oh yeah." I state to give myself time to carry the conversion somewhere. "She's quite calm." Scratching under her chin, I looked up into the sky. The canopy of the trees blocks my view from the open blue. Only piece of sunlight beam down from the slips of nothingness between the leaves. In this moment, I think they are all beautiful, and then I am pulled back into reality. The human was saying something while I was temporarily distracted. I blink at him, place my hand on top of the goat's head in for, and give a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, what?"

The human looks...exasperated, was the only term I could put it too. He grumbled but sighed. "I said what's her name?"

"Oh!" My eyes widen. I did not have an answer for him. I had yet to properly give the goat a name. I couldn't just say a random name now; I'll fret too much about if I forget the name and say something else later. The human might pick up on inconsistencies. He might figure something out, **and I cannot afford that occurring.** Instead of answering, I have him a shallow smile and picked the goat up. _Oh shoot, I probably shouldn't have done that, goats are pretty heavy for human, right? Oh, it doesn't matter; I will lead them all to believe I am quite fit._ "I would love to chat, but I must be going. Good day." I waved at the human with my unoccupied hand and dashed into the bush. I will evade the conversation all together; therefore I will not have to give him an answer. And I can name the goat properly. I wonder what name she'll like.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going? (Y/N)!"

**-Time Skip back to the cave-**

I when back to the caves with my friend; whom of which is nameless at the moment. I cleaned the entirety of the god-forsaken place. Even I was beginning to feel fatigue at the end of it. Although I am most certain that it is simply my mind crazed with boredom doing it. I cannot...feel tried. I cannot feel much of anything. Just the numbness within me and **hunger.** The never ending huger that will forever be insatiable. That wretched curse-

"Bah."

That was a short bah. "What is it dear?" Already I'm giving it petnames. How queer.

"Bahhhh." She trotted towards me and nudged my leg.

"Do you what to be named or are you hug-where did you get that carrot?"

_Munch_

_Munch_

_Munch_

"Ah, okay." This place has a lack of well...everything. At least my priority is not the appearance of this place, rather, making it suitable for the goat to sustain itself here. _Why am I taking such a liking to this goat?_ I decide I don't care either way, I'm lonely anyway.

I smile to myself at my silly thoughts and crouch down to the goat. “Now, what in the name of the heavens shall I name you?”

* * *

**Alright, here you guys go. I wanted to post this right before I go camping with my mother for 3 days. I didn't even want to go. >:( She's forcing me. I don’t like the church we're going with. The kid there used to bully me all the time. Hell, the pasture's oldest son nearly killed me. But, that's a story for another. (Although, I'm pretty sure if you ask me in the comment section, I'll just tell you. :/) **

**Anyway, I forgot about this story for a bit. Opps, I did it again. At least this time I didn't forget for _11 freaking months_ like last time. This chapter was dry and caked up, but I did razzle dazzle on it in the last few days. I think it's much better now. :) I like it.**

**So...voting...guys it's time to pick a name.**

**I'm pretty sure I told you guys somewhere I was going to have you guys vote for the goat’s name. Well...this is how it's going to work.**

**Comment below what name you want the goat to be named. The name I like the best will be picked and the goat shall be named that.**

**The names I really liked, but didn't win, will be mentioned in the next chapter. However, the goat will disagree with the name once reader-chan suggests it to her.**

**Alright, that's literally it. I know that if I make up rules, many people will not follow it (cough, Quotev I'm looking at you) so they're basically no rules. Just no auguring please. But I don't think that's going to happen, you guy at the very least and pretty nice to each other. :)**

Edit 11/29/2017: Opps, I forgot to add this. Shoot.

 [Jeffrey_David_Woods](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jeffrey_David_Woods) Reminded me about this story and I was like 'Oh, yeah. I forgot about this.'

 So then I went on my computer to look at the word document for this story...and nothing was there but my notes for this story. Then I was like 'That can't be right, I wrote stuff for chapter 8, didn't I?' So I looked on my mother's iPhone's note's (cuz that where I write most of my stuff) and I didn't have a note for it.

I freaked out, but I later realized that I had written for Ch.8. It was in my deviantART Sta.sh. XD

Either way them reminding about the fact this story existed made me finish the chapter. So thank you, it probably would've taken me a few months before I remembered that this existed...so basically I probably would've ended up updating this in 2018 if they didn't comment. XD

 

 _ **((Edit 1/28/2018)):**_  Okay, so the voting gate is close now guys. Here were the names suggested:

Panawa [plushmander1313](https://www.wattpad.com/user/plushmander1313) (Wattpad)

Panko [gaay_raato](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gaay_raato) (Wattpad)

Carrot [Shadowknight24](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shadowknight24)  (Wattpad)

Dipper/Mable [Suicidal_Ciel_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Suicidal_Ciel_)  (Wattpad)

Gertrude [Solargaming](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Solargaming) (Wattpad)

Eliza/Angelika [SansJeff](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SansJeff) (Wattpad)

Isabelle [mixupmojo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/mixupmojo) (Wattpad)

Olivia [JackalWolf](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JackalWolf)  (Wattpad)

Tag/Barbera [creepypasta1stuck](https://www.wattpad.com/user/creepypasta1stuck) (Wattpad)

Cuphead [I-am-Sherlock](https://www.wattpad.com/user/I-am-Sherlock)  (Wattpad)

Slurmp [Jack_topaz](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jack_topaz) (Wattpad)

Erid [CoNaTiOn](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CoNaTiOn) (Wattpad)

Theodosia/Phillip [flareisflames](https://www.wattpad.com/user/flareisflames)  (Wattpad)

Wendy/Spot  [Jeffey_David_Woods](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jeffey_David_Woods) (Wattpad)

Frienda/Pawnee  [supernerd52](https://www.wattpad.com/user/supernerd52) (Wattpad)

Friend [@astrologyN3RD](https://www.quotev.com/astrologyN3RD) (Quotev)

Patience [SaroNeko](https://www.quotev.com/SaroNeko) (Quotev)

Irene/Dove [@GloomyGloom](https://www.quotev.com/GloomyGloom) (Quotev)

Aleister [CloudyLemonDrop](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CloudyLemonDrop) (Wattpad)

Thank you guys for suggesting a name(s), I'll be real with you all. I actually had a hard time picking names. You know why? Because I didn't like any of them. None of them appealed to me, nor called out to me. I'm not saying they're bad, just...eh. Like, I don't care.

So I had my best friend [littleSINnamonroll](https://www.wattpad.com/user/littleSINnamonroll) pick a name. He picked so you'll all know which name won next chapter. As for the names that will be suggest to the goat but declined, I'll have my friend from school, Isabelle choose 3 or 2 names for that.

Alright, bye.  (My gammer isn't good in this A/N but I could care less. Farewell.)

 

**Btw I'll delete your comment if you suggest a name from now on, the vote's over.**


	15. -Chapter 9-

**Hello, I finally picked myself up and got to work. Didn’t update sooner since I was busy updating a lot of other stories, school, and my brother just moved to SF. Now it’s just me and my mother. I do not like her. She is not necessarily a good person.  But, I’m not here for a pity party and nor are you. Here, a chapter. Also, here is A/N a filmed back in November of 2017. I will make the changes I talked about in the video later. Feel free to ask me questions in the comment section of the video. Okay, bye. (I'mma make a Q &A video, so literally ask me anything! It doesn't have to be about the story. ^^)**

 

Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyT0oa8OeJI>

* * *

I looked down at the goat; she continued to eat the carrot she mysteriously pulled out of nowhere. I sighed. I was wasting so much time…and I was quite famished. This sinner has been keeping me upon his trail for quite some time now. Dare I say it that his perseverance was…nearly impressive. It will ultimately be futile though, all of his efforts will be. Even if he evades my presence entirely, death will take him. He is a **bastard**. “Names, such a trivial thing; do you even care for one?” Conversing with a goat is not the strangest thing I have done by far. Of course, she didn’t answer me, did not even pay attention in the slightest. The animal was too preoccupied with eating to acknowledge my being, presence. I frowned. Better leave her to her own devices; I have things I must attend to, and stuff I must throw away…this feels a bit too much like housecleaning. How odd that I find myself in this predicament.

**-**

I sat on the floor, as most of the furniture was broken or would have kneaded under my weight. Time has taken both its claim and hold onto it, leaving it torn and worn out. I need be in getting rid of them, they are inadequate. There’s not must use in keeping them, however it makes me wonder for a while where or how I acquired them. Who gave them to me, were they already here? It didn’t matter I suppose. The goat throttled along to my side, where she laid and rest her head on my lap. I had absolutely no intentions of making any sorts of friends or acquaintances. I simply wished to fit into the town and devour the blasted sinner, then take my leave. Head off to another place, find somebody else to eat. Someone foul, someone horrid, like I always did. I had no other business. Now it seems I have a companion of an animal, much finer than a human would be. “You are not going to become scared of me and run away, will you?” She looks at me, the pupils within her eyes still of a line.

“Bah.”

 _Ah yes, very reassuring._ I sighed to reinstate my feeling and gather my bearing, my thoughts. Everything. “Why do I speak to a goat? You are but a mere animal, and I,” I stayed silent for a moment, “am something evil.” The goat just nuzzles my lower abdomen and I began to pet her head, stoking her hair and feeling her thick coarse fur. Right now, it is almost peaceful, quite, lovely. Almost. It will never be quite nor peaceful for me. Not that that truly matters…

 

 

-Dipper’s P.O.V.-

 

I frown; I definitely have a weirded out expression on my face. (Y/N) just ran off with a goat…he didn’t even tell me her name. _Ok then._ I’ve seen the people around here do weird whatever, but (Y/N) isn’t from here so… _Wait, where did he even go off to? I know he can navigate the forest, but you don’t just willing run into it and get lost…like I did about 3 days ago…_ I shake my head, it’s not worth wondering. I have things to do and a limited amount of time to do it. Slowly, my hand reaches into the pocket of my jeans. A sparkly blue pouch of fairy dust is produced, and I grip it with my other hand. “Hello? Dawn-waw? I have fairy dust for you. Heard you like it.” My voice was softer at the last sentence. I need to move around, cover the surrounding area. I need to find the Dawn-waw, Mabel needs one of its crystals and of course _I_ have to hunt it. _Hunt it’s probably not the correct word, maybe like, search is?_ I had a mental shrug and stepped over a log, coved with moss and mushrooms here and there. I’m quite surprised I haven’t seen any gnomes yet. Those guys scurry around the forest like rats. Weird rats with beard and red hats. Ew. Okay, that was a weird angle to begin with. "Hello?" It's not the brightest idea to be telling hello in a forest, however I survived fighting the multi-bear when I was fucking 12. I think I'm good. The again it would be the most ironic if I got killed by some deranged man with an axe or something. "Hello?" Still no reply; I need to venture further maybe? "Weak." I mumble, stuffing the pouch back into my pocket and heading towards a particularly large tree, with a big gagging hole in it. The darkness that was the hole reminded me greatly of a black hole, sucking up everything around and near it, even light. Taking away all matter and knowledge of anything corporeal form of any sorts. It was- “Oh my God.” I shake my head, like a person shriving and trying to stop, knowing they will only become colder. “Ah, mind trance!” I step away from the tree, sprint from that it, it’s _fucking possessed or something_. _Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope._

-

(Y/N) lay on the floor, lying like a starfish on the gray dull stone. He pressed his mouth to a mere line. “Do…do you fancy the name Dove?”

“Ba.”

“No? Uh…your inclination towards the name Angelika?” He raised an eyebrow. The goat trotted to (Y/N)’s side and sat down beside him. She didn’t even give him a response this time, just silence. He hosted his upper half with his elbows. “You know you are a hard goat to please…” He seemed to stare confusingly at the wall across him. “It never came across my mind that I would ever say that.” Silence is of its own… “Is the name Irene suitable?” The nameless goat turned her head away as if to say ‘ _unacceptable_ ’. (Y/N) narrowed his eyes. “How about Olivia? I rather like that name, it sounds suitable for you.”

“Bah?” The goat looked back at him like she was asking why. Of course, he didn’t actual understand the animal, she was just that. An animal and he was nothing but a monster.

“I have always loved that name personality; I once knew a girl named that. Well, I’ve met many faces, both old and new with that name. It’s just…” (Y/N) hosted himself back up to be sitting upright. The place was decently clean for the most part and now he was, naming a goat. His pet; his friend maybe? _No, it is just a pet, its presence is merely here to humor me. I don’t even know this thing._ “I think Olivia is a good name. I suggest you should take it.” It wasn’t more of a suggestion now then it was a comment, a command even. He voice was slightly more rigid with the last sentence he spoke. The animal seemed to realized, sense somewhere in its simple incapable being that it should agree, in a sense. As such it laid its chin on (Y/N)’s lap, submitting defeat. (Y/N) hummed and stroked the fur on her head. “Olivia it is then. Hello Olivia.”

“Bah.”

I got up from my place on the ground and walked away from Olivia. I don’t have forever, it will only get worst. I’ll head into town tomorrow. I don’t see why I can’t. I want to location that human-no, need to find him. “I’ll kill you.” I mumbled to myself. Numb was all I felt, but anger is something too.

* * *

 

**I wanted this to be longer, but I haven’t updated this story since November of last year so…yeah. I didn’t work on this much. Um, so…now you know who won.**

**JackalWolf was picked!**

**GloomyGloom and SansJeff were picked for the runners’ ups. For the names I mean. Anyway, I don’t have much time so this chapter probably still has some noticeable mistakes. I really need to reread through this story and fix it. Ugh.**


	16. -Chapter 10-

**Please read my bio before reading this chapter, so you can know why I'll be taking a while to update this again. Also as to why I'll be taking even longer before I fix the copious amounts of mistake that riddle this work. I might be rewriting sections, I don't think I'm capable of rewriting this whole thing. It's a mess.**

**And yeah, I will be changing the twin's ages later, as I stated in that video A/N, just not right now.**

**Sorry for making this chapter hella extra by the way... I don't know why I did that. It just happened??? Oh boy.**

* * *

The water went over his hands. Rushing, like a waterfall of a cliff that nobody cares about. Pockets of air slipped off his skin. Creating a concoction of soapy water escaping into the drain. Get off all that oil and grease that found its way onto his hands. Warm water and soap should do the trick, but one will never be truly free from its grasp. At least the bag of chips were gone and the dishes were done. Dipper didn't actually get to taste any of his chips, Mabel had taken them already; before he could claim his snack. Damn sneaky-slightly-older-sibling.

"Hey Dipper! Where's Waddles?" A voice penetrated the momentarily silence besides the rushing of water through a sink, the sound ugly to his ears. An indignation noise, one that would seem that the sink was cotton-stuffed full with morose feelings. Cross and old. The sink was then shut off; put to rest. R.I.P. sink.

"No." The boy felt taciturn today, a mood that overcame him when he woke. Trepidation was but a warm body next to him when his brain came to the waking world of reality. Paranoia was not the word to use, just...unsettled feelings. He's sure the others could feel his mood. Bleeding over his skin like sweat gliding over, the obvious was the obvious it seems. 

"Ugh! Where'd he go!" Still, he could hear his sister's rant about the whereabouts of her beloved pet. Where were their grunkles anyhow? He takes note of the fact they have seemingly disappeared. He momentarily wonders of their whereabouts. Oh well. 

He could feel the resetting sigh bubbling up in his throat. He repressed the urge however, he loathes people who sigh too much. It was so...aggravating? How would he put it...? "Do you want to check outside?" That was a much simpler solution, easier too.

"Yes please."

_ Good response. _

* * *

The sky was azure, plain and beautiful in its own pool-depths. Birds in the sky; among other things, signified that there wasn't anything _ too bad _ outside in its wilderness beyond. Hopefully. Dipper was pretty sure there were still pterodactyls roaming about. Seriously, how is the rest of the world not noticing any of this?! Maybe it had something to do with the barrier thing around this town? He could only theorize about such. The air around them brought  ataraxia with it. Stagnant, with the lack of wind blowing through,—— _ anything _ . "Did you know where he last was?"

"No! I haven't seen him all morning and I've checked everywhere. Do you think he-"

"Went out the backdoor when everyone was asleep?"

"That's oddly specific."

"I may or may not have realized I didn't lock the backdoor this morning."

"You little sh—"

The day went on. They didn't find Waddles. 

* * *

(Y/N) was force to use gesticulation on his newfound pet, friend, whatever. To get her to stay where she was, or at the very least stay within a surrounding area in which he could find her. Taking care of a goat was more tiring then it seemed. At the very least he did manage to finish the non-menial task. Now, he was wearing the skin of an animal. Well, not really. More like he mimicked the animal in how it looked. But he did not walk like it did. His form was...off. It was fine, for now. He just needed to get around. To  _ look _ around. It was to risky with the humans that walked the forest. They'll pay no mind to him if he's an animal. Besides, retaining his human form was bothersome. Even with the witch's help.

That deer stood before the forest and entered. The way it trotted along was awkward and unnatural, but it  **didn't** matter. (Y/N) wanted to scout around for him. Wanted to find him. That was his only point being here. The only reason he ever came into this town. There were so many other places to go, to be in, to exist. But no, here he was, because the man he found and sought after is rather elusive. Slipped through his fingers like blood. The thin kind that's not at all sticky with a deep red, not one you get from a deep gash that keeps seeping. No...he was...an annoyance. **HE JUST WANTED TO EAT. CURSE IT.**

* * *

The deer found a herd to blend in with. Two does, and a buck, plus a fawn. It was an odd herd. One that was quite small in his taste. Regardless, he would just add himself in, another buck to go with. They won't mind; much. They sniffed at him, looked him over and then paid him no attention. He knew not to get to close to the fawn though. (Y/N) knew from first hand experience that nothing was as scary as a angry mother doe. They get extremely overprotective of their young. Especially when the fawn is younger.  _ Wonderful _ , this part was going smoothly. He traveled with them, going over a river and making a break in their trail. Over logs, also recreating a break in their trail and marching through tall grass and greenery. Creating a new deer trail as they all followed after one another. (Y/N) almost got lost in the rhythmic pattern they followed before reinserting the fact he was suppose to be patrolling. He was looking for the deplorable man. Maybe his search would be fruitless in the woods, maybe not. Toss of a coin if you will. (Y/N) tilted his head side to side.

Nothing.

He broke off from the group with little effort. 

Nothing. 

He prances around area after area. 

_ Nothing. _

(Y/N) climbed a tree and seeks from there. The sight of him would be unnerving how an ungulate’s hooves turned to sudden incomplete claws, akin to a lupine's. His body twitching and shifting as he climbed up, a raucous as a result of the muscles shifting and moving rapidly. It was like he possessed no bones. Disgusting. 

**Nothing.**

The wind gave him no scent, his eyes saw nothing but trees and moss and birds and creatures of unknown. He heard a tumult in the distance, but deciding or believing that it was the deers from before getting startled by a predator or whatever thing might wander here. He didn't indicate it as worthy of exploring. It's a wonder he hasn't met one yet, a monster that is; not since the encounter with that thing. From when he accompanied the human boy through the forest.

**_NOTHING._ **

He was starting to get mad. 

* * *

Dipper sucked in a breath. Everything was fine,  _ he _ was fine. Or at least that's the lie he thought to himself. Anyone from an outside perspective could see he veritably wasn't. All in all, the boy was in pain. Lots of it. He got hit where the sun doesn't shine. By a haunt fox. Ow. He then went down and made acquaintance with the ground. The ground wasn't very comfortable or accepting of his presence.

"Um, are you okay?" A girl with long brown hair prods the boy on the ground with a stick. 

"No..." Still on the ground, curled in on himself. A squirrel runs him over and off into the shrubbery. 

Mabel watches the whole exchange, even the squirrel that decided her brother was a detour. "Ha!" She laughs at the display before switching gears to the problem at hand. "Are you okay though, like, do you need help?" A nod validates her query. "Alright then, alloy-up!" The more boisterous twin of the two hoisted up the other, letting the him lean on her side particularly. "Man, do you have crappy luck?!"

"Thanks for reminding me." 

"No prob Bob."

"At least you didn't say Goober." He retorts, clutching his stomach now for some reason. It seems his brain realizes what it was doing and his arms fall limp to his sides like uncooked noodles. The pain is still persistent, however it was bearable by this point. 

"Can you walk?" Her tone is gentle and quiet for the most part. This has a direct result of clear irritation on Dipper's part. He was in pain, not dying. When would everyone stop treating him like he's a damsel in distress? That question however, will not be answer. Well, at least not for another five chapters.

* * *

A deer stumbles through a forest of green, of light peeking through the canopy. Sunlight kisses the leaves of vegetation below. Leaving behind growth and life. The deer did not care. It couldn't, and it never will. The scent of fresh earth and dirt meant absolutely nothing to it. Indifferent was not the word, but more so an admiration of ignorance. A tolerance of abstinence. The creature would open its mouth to reveal a snarl of hate and hunger, perhaps fear; to the world. The world offered it nothing but a meal. In turn the creature offered nothing back, just hollow black eyes. It understood greatly of things, but was shallow in the ways of the earth. The flow of things, of life. It could not compute. And verbose as it may be when it speaks; collocations will do nothing; yield nothing, harvest nothing, but the flesh it chooses to indulge in.

Indulge in the meat. 

The deer falters and falls flatly onto it's face. The whining noise it produces is a piercing cacophony. Birds flew off, animals scurry anyway. None care, none hesitate. The deer is wrong, the deer is a patron of falsehood. And yet, two approach it. Slowly, edging closer and closer to it, bit by bit. A euphoric feeling spreads throughout the deer's body. Tingling with happiness, perhaps satisfaction. It still lays in the soil. Shaking and twitching every so often. It can't stay still. Not in this vessel. 

_ Humans. _

Meat.

_ Food. _

"Mabel, don't get too close. You're going to startle it..." A hushed tone whispers. Familiar. A familiar voice. Disappointment becomes the deer's middle name. The smell was familiar as was the voice. The deer knew this human. 

"Don't worry Dipper, it's just a deer!"

"It's a buck, but yeah. It can still hurt you!"

"Alright! I'm not going to touch it. Geez." 

The deer wouldn't dare with these two. If pushed comes to shove and they find out, particularly with the male; the female is all the more clueless. It will eat, however now is not enough to justify it. Besides, it needs cover for this place, someone to know and ask things of or get resources. They will do for now, if it plays its cards right...the deer might be able to use them to find the damned sinner. Who knows, certainly not it. Maybe someone else.  

"It keeps twitching. Mabel, stand back, I think it has rabies." 

There was a pause where the 'animal' could hear nothing but the thumping of the raw material it was against. Save for the breathing of the two. 

"Can deers even get rabies?" 

"I...I don't know. I wouldn't risk it though."

"True. I see your point, but can you look it up?"

"No signal out here. Remember?"

"Oh. Dagnabbit." 

The incessant chattering between the two was almost reason enough for it to pick itself up. It's a deer at the moment however, so like a deer that's injured, it'll either wait or panic. One of the two will do, the latter one though would most likely cause aggressive actions to be displayed. While thinking which action to take, as its search today had been nothing but fruitless and pointless. It missed out on lines the two had exchanged.

"-on't Mabel. Don't touch it!" Whisper yelling was always queer to the hideous creature's ears. 

"Well if you don't want me to touch it so badly, then why aren't you stopping me? Huh?" That was a challenge by the sound of her voice. What  _ was  _ she doing? And what exactly is she trying to accomplish by doing such? Tch, what a weird child. 

"Because I don't want to startle it!"

Now they could smell how close the female was. It could only guess she was but a few feet away from it. Her hand probably outstretched; ready to get her little grabby digits on them. No. They will not stand for this. It didn't want to be touched. It didn't liked to be touched when they're like this! The deers ceased all moment. It should leave **NOW. RIGHT NOW.** With that in mind, the deer urges itself to stand its front legs up. Properly supporting itself now, it gets a great big ol' look at the humans who were talking about it. Just as expected, it was the twins of brown hair. The female looking particularly startled, but seemingly enthralled. The hand that was outreached moments ago quickly reeled back in on itself. Instead, her hand clutches the fabric of her garment. The other arm hangs limply at her side. The male took a slow, deliberate step back. The deer could smell the fear from him, how silly. Deers are the least of his worries. He should fear the other things that roam this place.

"Wow..." A soft quiet whisper. The deer's ear almost didn't up pick her saying it. Now was time to ruin the moment, in spite of how the experience up until must've been consternated and elated for them. What it was to them or how they felt about it, was none of the deer's concern.

It is because of this lack thereof care, that the animal—no the _ thing  _ pretending to be an animal arises. To its hind legs and stands. Like the humans in front of it. The front legs are crumpled to its chest. The tail moves poorly. Sick sick sick. How atrocious, deplorable even. Deers shouldn't-wouldn't be doing this. That's all it takes for the humans to slowly back away. Panic, fear, whatever. It rose in them. A primal instinct rises within them, a trait that kept their species alive for such a long time. They  **know** that deers don't do this. Deers can't stand on their back pair of legs like that. They must be leaning on a tree for support at the very least! The ungulate seems to stare at the pair a moment longer; no longer at an arm length away. This does nothing to ataraxia the pregnant silence that is before them. 

With a speed velocity that rips up and tears away at the very dirt beneath it's hooves. It hauls its mass away from them like a fresh bat out of Hell. It's gait was uncoordinated, it stumbled every time. Its gallop, no, sprint; was much like a wolf's. It ran like a  _ wolf _ . "Uhhh, you just saw it?" Mabel inquired. Her eyes still glued to the ever shrinking form of the 'deer'. 

"Yes, I did. I have. I have eyes ya know." 

"Hmmm." She stares back at him. "They're right underneath your eyebrows?" She whispers, giving him a look that said 'this is the wrong time to make a joke, but I can't help myself'. He stares her down with an irritated look and she submits, going back on track. "Is it me, or was that just all...weird? Like, it seemed strange." She fiddles with her purple sweater. There was no words on that one. Just solid purple. It was warm and fuzzy, so she decided to wear it. It was a gift from one of her friends in a swap gift thing. 

He places his hand on her shoulder. "This is Gravity Falls. I don't think that's too weird." He would lean on her by now, to make himself more comfortable while they talk in the woods. Even in this point of their lives, Mabel was still taller. Damn it. Marginally only, by an inch.  _ Still taller _ -those were a mantra in his head, ricocheting in his thoughts. She dropped the term 'Alpha Twin' long ago though, thank God.

"So that may be." She joked in a humored tone. "But I've never seen the deers around here be anything else but normal." She slips away from him and starts walking in the opposite direction. 

"True." The word would be intelligible to anyone but himself. "We're still searching for Waddles!" He called out after her. 

"Oh shit! You right!" 

"Oh my God, don't talk like that." He groans as he keeps pace with her.

"Bruh, you just said omg, don't patronize me." 

"I didn't say omg, I said—ah, nevermind!"

She giggles at him. They continue their so-far, fruitless search. This time around however, was different. As they found Waddles later into the evening. He was up in a tree, three branches up. They didn't know how he got there, and him wouldn't tell them. Darn pig, keeping its secrets to itself. 

* * *

At night, it is the sound of a song (Y/N) hears. It doesn't smooth any of the annoyance he feels. The feeling crawls under and above his skin. Twinges with a numbness that's always there. He feels on some days that it's just out of spite. With Olivia's head asleep in his lap, he gently strokes her fur. Accompanied only by the song that the animals sing. A song of great sadness he had come to learned. It was a song that sled dogs would sing for their dead. For one of their own. Wolfs are no different. They would do the same. (Y/N)'s (E/C) colored eyes wandered over to the door. It was wide open, (Y/N) didn't mind the cold. He always felt cold anyhow. The least dirty moth-eaten blanket was draped over Olivia though. He didn't want her shivering throughout the night. He frowned, damn, he really needed to gather new supplies for her. He couldn't risk her getting sick. He wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do in that situation. The song came back, another choir of it. It must be an elder that died. They're really going at it with the howls. Olivia shivered under his hand, she was still asleep. It seems of the fact her subconscious hears them, and fear, the primal instinct, is let out. He strokes her nuzzle and shushes her. Whispers sweet nothings. At the moment, there is nothing to do, nothing to be done. Only to listen to the song of the wolves, the quiet noises from the beyond, and feel the cold air mix with the stagnant air of the cave's area. A resetting sigh bubbles up his throat. He had no choice but to let it out. The wind is nice now.

For once, (Y/N) doesn't care. Isn't bothered by the lack of progress, or the time he's wasting. He feels something...something akin to contentment. Almost. 

He is fine with it though.

* * *

**Alright, so....uh. That was that. And just to be clear, yeah, you were back in your human form at the end. You would scare off Olivia if you were in your real form. XD**

**So, um. I...I don't know what to say.**

**Okay, ahem, I will be putting this story on hiatus. Which is funny for me to say, since I feel like you people always feel like this story is on hiatus. I have no update schedule in a nutshell. Whenever I update is when I update.**

**What I want to do is fix the fucking mistakes that are allllllll over this damn fic. This is one of my longest works, so I need to make it look clean. Also, I started on this fic back in 2015. My writing style obviously changes. The beginning of this story is really bad, rushed, poor dialogue, inconsistencies, poor characterization. The middle is better, but really awkward and still pretty out of character, even for how I envisioned this...I guess it's an AU. I...it doesn't really follow the actual ending of Gravity Falls? To put it in perspective, I made this reader-insert before the Tale of Two Stans came out. So yeah, there was a lot of stuff I didn't know, or wasn't taking into account when I created this and how things would work for the most part.**

**I'm not going to touch the Author's Notes or anything, even the chapters that are** **_just_ ** **Author's Notes. Unless it's a mistake with grammar, they're not going to change for the most part.**

**This is going to take me awhile as the only times I will be able to work on that will be if I'm at a computer. Since putting this whole story on Google Docs will be the easiest course of action. I can't go on Google Docs via my phone since I only have an iPhone 4, and the highest iOS I can have is a 7.2 something. I need like a 10 or 9 to get the app, because you know, they don't want you using the site on mobile, they just tell you to open it on the app. >:( Kill me. **


End file.
